Forretress
|} Forretress (Japanese: フォレトス Foretos) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 31. Biology Forretress is a large, spherical Pokémon with no visible limbs. The upper and lower halves of its body are capped by bumpy steel plates. The outer plates have zigzagging ridges that open along its back and front, revealing its smooth, red inner shell. The inner shell is punctuated by four cylindrical spikes, each tapering to an open point. Between the spikes, the inner shell opens along a straight line to reveal Forretress's eyes, which are round with large pupils. Whatever else lies inside its shell is unknown. Forretress can defend itself from enemies by shooting out pieces of its outer shell. It opens its shell to capture prey, but does so quickly that its interior body cannot be seen. It lives in , attaching itself immovably to tree trunks. In the anime Major appearances Brock's Forretress 's Pineco evolved into Forretress in Entei at Your Own Risk in order to save a bunch of Pokémon at a hot spring from Team Rocket. When Brock went to Hoenn, the only Pokémon he brought with him was his Forretress. Minor appearances A Forretress appeared in Win, Lose or Drew! as a Pokémon in the Contest. Another one appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind!. It was one of the many Pokémon seen going crazy on Iron Island. Pokédex entries . Its entire body is covered in a steel hard shell.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Forretress first appeared in Forretress of Solitude, where had to fight two to pass his aptitude test to be Viridian City's Gym Leader. Another Forretress was seen in Crossing Crobat, under the ownership of Janine. She used it to escape from the security guards with its after she tried to steal a Big Pearl from the Goldenrod Museum as a security test. In The Last Battle XIII a Forretress was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. Carr has many Forretress, with which he often orders an attack to destroy the surroundings. Near the end of the , he has 10 of them nearly detonate the Team Rocket airship after realizing that had planned to use the Three Beasts as pawns to reunite with his . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} ) and Mirage Mountains (West of , north of Lilycove City, northeast of , and south of )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 59, Endless Level 69, Forever Level 9, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Vien Forest}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Sophian Road, Canal Ruins, Forest Temple, Light Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: World Axle - B1F, Cave: All }} |area=Evolve }} |area=Toy Collection: Launch to Victory!, Variety Battle: Pokémon on a Roll}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Gold Plateau: Verdant Grove (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Mirror Shot|Steel|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} By TM/HM By |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|25|95|20||'}} |Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Defense is 73 or higher |link= , , and Yoshimoto }} |- |} Evolution |no2=205 |name2=Forretress |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Forretress and its share their with and . They are all known as the Bagworm Pokémon. * Forretress is the first original Pokémon in the National Pokédex, as and were not Steel types in Generation I. * Forretress's still sprite is different from that of , making it one of few Pokémon to have three distinctly different sprites in Generation II. * In , its Poké Assist is shown to be Steel in the capture screen, but turns out to be Normal after the capture. Origin Forretress is based on a , possibly one inhabiting a discarded shell of a or a . Because of its "shell", and the fact its spikes resemble s, it may have been based on a or other s and with functioning nozzles. Name origin Forretress and Foretos are a combination of forest and fortress. It may also contain turret, referring to the nozzles on its body that it uses to launch , and/or ferrous, from the Latin for iron/steel, referring to the steel quality of the shell. In other languages and |it=Forretress|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=쏘콘 Ssokon|komeaning=From and pine cone. May involve . |zh_cmn=佛烈托斯 Fúliètuōsī 佛烈託斯 Fúliètuōsī |zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=फोरेट्रेस Forretress|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Форретресс Forretress|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Forretress External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Forstellka fr:Foretress it:Forretress ja:フォレトス pl:Forretress zh:佛烈托斯